Spike
|coat color = |occupation = Twilight Sparkle's assistant}} Spike (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) is a purple and green male baby dragon. He is Twilight Sparkle's assitant, and one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He helps Twilight organize books and send scrolls to Princess Celestia with his fiery breath. Description Spike complements Twilight well, being cautious, socially confident and down to earth in a way that she often isn't. He is quick to give advice or criticism when he feels that she is on the wrong path, and will often pre-empt disasters before they occur. Indeed he is the classic valet in many ways, devoted and organized, often providing what Twilight wants before she has even asked for it. Despite his tendency to criticize and mock he is extremely protective of his friends, in A Dog and Pony Show he eagerly entered combat against the Diamond Dogs to save Rarity despite them being quite a bit bigger than him. He is still a child however, and has many of his own immaturities. He is proud and a little boastful, he adores attention and will often fish for more when it's given. His jealousy of Owlowiscious in Owl's Well That Ends Well demonstrated just how over-protective of his position he is, and how reliant he is on Twilight's approval for his self esteem. He has also acquired a very noticeable and quite intense crush on Rarity, but she is unaware of his affections until season 2. Appearances Spike is lavander with a sandy-yellow belly, green spikes and a point on his tail, and two lighter green, almost feather shaped 'ears' or 'fins' on either side of his head. He seems to have small teeth, and strangley, no wings, despite the fact that he is a dragon (though there may be subspecies of dragons like there is subspecies of ponys). He also has irish-green eyes. Talents Spike is still a baby dragon, and as thus lacks the formidable power of the adults seen in the show . He still has many of the advantages of his species however. His thick scales are resistant to pain and he seems to be pretty tough in general, frequently suffering quite serious tumbles with only some dizziness. He also boasts hands, aiding his manual dexterity, the fingers of which are tipped with sharp looking claws. His flame has the magical ability to teleport scrolls straight to Celestia, and he has shown that he is capable of producing normal fire as well. As noted in the description he is also a skilled valet. Possessed of total patience for Twilight's sometime unreasonable demands, he can find scrolls and books with extreme swiftness and does a lot of Twilight's cooking and cleaning. In Friendship is Magic, Part 1 he buys and wraps a present for Moondancer's party, knowing that Twilight would have forgotten. He's also quite sociable, and has unusual connections. He is able to get access to Celestia on his own accord, and apparently was good friends with Hoity Toity. Gallery Trivia Category:Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Non-ponies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Characters introduced in two-part episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5